Diamond no Ace - Our Future Ace
by s.shigeno
Summary: Sawamura found out he was dying. The team's goal is to take the coach to the nationals but it's impossible for him to go with them now. Despite it all, Sawamura determined to live until they reach the nationals.
1. Chapter 1

In an ordinary day with filled of the scent of the wind. It's 5:00 am in the morning, you may hear some footsteps sounds in the Seidou spirit dorm. An early morning workout routine needed for all Seidou players, as a general rule, Seidou's morning workout should be under 30 can see some players jogging around the field. Furuya is running so fast and sweaty, his determination to become a better ace of the team gave him strength. Meanwhile, there are few members are waking up late. Kuramochi starts to fix his own bed...lack of sleep because of playing video games, he constantly yawning every time he looks at Sawamura's bed. He didn't know why he usually checks that stupid pitcher every morning...maybe for his own pleasure.

"That idiot's still sleeping?" he gasped as he stepped into Sawamura's bed spot.

Kuramochi find Sawamura curled up and sweating, he looked rather unpleasant but Kuramochi ignored it, thinking that idiot is having a good morning , he walked out the door to start morning exercise with the other members.

"Ha-ha, they look horrendous today but I admire their spirit and their passion. Maybe it's time to give them a little relax. What do you think?" Rei's face softened into a grin. After they won in their last game against Yakushi high, coach Kataoka decided to give everyone a rest for just 2 days. He told Haruno to gather everyone for a meeting.

"Huh?" Sawamura gasped and looking around.

"Where's everyone?" He may begin to wonder if he is really late for the morning practice or he's still dreaming. His face went to the sky instinctively but his brown eyes become slowly crushed in the sunset. He stared wonderingly at the leaf falling in front of him, a wry smile twisting his lips but the smile faded on his expression. His head pounded, he felt his forehead and it was burning hot. Sawamura felt fine yesterday but suddenly changed in his body, he was in some way sick. His head down staring at the floor and nausea swept over him but a murmur went through the brunette so he look behind him and saw all of his teammates walking along the dorm slowly with a smile on their faces. However, they all stopped walking when they see Sawamura outside.

"Eijun-kun, what are you doing here?" Haruichi asked.

Sawamura was standing close to his teammates and he was startled by Haruichi's question.

"Oh! Bakamura?! You are now fully awake!" Kuramochi looking confused to his kouhai.

"Sawamura….what's wrong? Are you all right?" Miyuki asked.

A hand touched Sawamura's forehead, he turned to find Haruichi standing in front of him.

"Eijun-kun, you're hot and you look very pale...are you sick, huh?" Haruichi worried that his friend is not in good condition.

"I…" Sawamura said, a tremble in his voice.

Sawamura bit his lip miserably and nodded, his nod was hesitant that's why everyone started looking at each other with a sweatdrop hanging over their heads. A deep sigh was wrenched from Furuya's chest and turns to leave without concerning his rival but everyone ignore his action thinking that they need to bring and pack their stuff as soon as possible and should leave today. At this moment, Miyuki's uncomfortable gaze shifted from Kuramochi to Haruichi, the captain scratching his head because something weird going on to their southpaw pitcher. There was a soft step behind them, everyone eyes widened as their attention shifted to the man who wear a glasses, the coach.

"What's going on here?" the coach lifted a brow inquisitively.

Step by step coach Kataoka give them a sign of "Go back to your dorm and prepare your stuff!" using his killer eyes. Everyone nodded and leave. Miyuki glanced at coach Kataoka after that he forced himself to walk back to the dorm with the other.

"I didn't see you at the meeting." Kataoka asked, folding his arms across his chest while continued to stare at the brunette.

"I-I'm sorry for waking up late...boss…" Sawamura answer came softly but the strict coach lifted a brow to the brunette and asking "Why?". He feel dizziness and nausea again, his lips trembled, he tried to open his mouth but Sawamura suddenly collapsed on the floor because of the grip of pain while talking to his boss. Kataoka looked down, he caught his breath with wide eyes, staring to the lifeless figure of the brunette in front of him and shouted for help.

"EVERYONE! HELP!" A shout rang out to the spirit dorm.


	2. Chapter 2

(Eijun's P.O.V-Flashback)

Yesterday our mad adviser punished us because Kanemaru was 8 minutes late to our math subject and I was caught sleeping in the class. However, we spend all our time cleaning a dirty pond in the school yard, using a pond skimmer we found lots of creepy crawlies there. From the other side, I saw a black kitten stuck in a tree close to dirty pond that too scared to come down.

"He will figure out on its own how to go down there?" asking myself that rises curiosity in my mind.

"Huh?! Who is HE, Sawamura?!" Kanemaru turned around.

I point my finger in the direction where the little kitten trapped up in the tree and Kanemaru lifted up his head while holding pond skimmer.

"Do you know that a cat can climb up a tree with ease...but not find it so easy to climb down?" Kanemaru chuckled a little.

"Really?" I sighed heavily, continuing to stare at the black kitten I suddenly felt constriction in my chest that I need to rescue that kitten as soon as possible. I took a quick step and dropped my blueish black blazer in the sandy ground, I put my hands on the tree trunk to climb.

"Sawamura!" Kanemaru warned but I ignored him and continued to climb because arguing with him was pointless, at the end I heard him sigh. He continued to clean the pond and felt he's allowed me to do what i want.

When I come a little closer from the black kitten I notice that the sky in my view begin to look different. Under the bright orange sky, in the middle of my little journey in the tree trunk without stopping my hands and feet to climb up, I have suddenly realized that I need to walk naturally on my own path.  
I've worked so hard to build my statistics, desperately for the ace number. After I've got a yips I always whip my exhausted mind to make my heart return to its calm state, I act tough, exposing my own weakness inside of me but no matter what I do I'll surely end up crying to my knees. I've been wrestling myself nonstop of the habit of comparing my skills and abilities to others which has been toying in my head all the time that I guess I should leave my bluff and become a mature adult.  
Although I'm not the ace of the team I'm still blessed for the powerful confidence, undying determination and motivation that have given to me by my friends and rivals. Going to the nationals with my teammates is more important now. Probably these encounters of mine deserves the credit, it would be a sad memories but all bad experiences may have done me good.

"Finally!" I laughed, wearing a huge smile.

When I reached the top of the tree I looked up to the orange sky, I sat on a tree branch quietly, I watch the few birds flying away and admiring the sunset. Despite that, I almost forgot the black kitten in my side.

"Hey! Kanemaru!" I yelled with laughing, I was waving my left hand madly to Kanemaru but he never once looked in my direction thus he growled at me, "Oi! Sawamura, can you please help me finish this?!".

"Okay, fine!" I replied and sighed exasperatedly. I hold the black kitten using my right hand that brought a smile to my lips because he's so pretty cute and adorable but before I able to climb down, the tree branch collapsed and I fell off the tree.

SPLASH!

I fall into a pond while holding the black kitten in my arms. I was entirely wet and my school uniform was really quite dirty. I immediately crawled over the ground to the grass after I found out that the black thin kitten in my arms was soaking wet and cold to touch.

"What the fuck…! What the hell are you doing?! You are an idiot!" Kanemaru barked and I jumped, not expecting his reaction. He heaved a sigh and shaking his head but I turn my attention back to the wet kitten and used my school blazer to drying him. We stayed silent for a moment before I added, "You're okay now, right?". Kanemaru shot a glance at me while I'm talking to the kitten. I just feel so relieved that he's safe in my arms, I put him down to the ground and pat his head.

"Go ahead and find your path!" the blissful smile in my face. The black kitten runs away from us and never turning back.

(End of flashback)

Inside the Seidou private minibus, few members had collapsed into seat and slept near the window. Someone stayed awake.

"He's fine, right?" Sad eyes and a heavy heart came from Haruichi.

"I'm pretty sure he's fine!" Maezono comforted his kouhai.

"Yesterday…." A male voice drawled behind Haruichi and Maezono. Kuramochi eavesdropping on their conversation.

"Sawamura fell into a pond in our school yard yesterday to save the kitten. He was covered in dirty water I'm sure he accidentally swallowed some pond water when he fell in it maybe that's the reason why he's sick." said Kanemaru. Kuramochi leaned his head on the window for a moment, trying to remember what happened last night that he found Sawamura's school uniform wet and dirty in the laundry.


	3. Chapter 3

In Keio university hospital located at Tokyo, a muscular man with an exaggerated rockabilly hairstyle was running inside to the information front desk.

"Excuse me miss...I got a call from his teacher saying Eijun Sawamura is can I see him?" he asked panting to the nurse. The nurse drew in a deep breath, she thought he's yakuza because of his hairstyle but she finally open her mouth to respond.

"What is your relationship to Sawamura kun?" Nurse asked.

"I'm his father!" He answered carefully.

"Ok sir, please follow me I'll take you to him." The nurse said simply with sweat drop appears on her right cheek. Eijun's father followed closely behind the nurse, when she opened the door he saw a man sitting in the chair beside Sawamura. The man turned around to see who was coming in the door, he stand up to greet Eijun's father.

"I'm Kataoka Tesshin, the head coach of the baseball team. Nice to meet you!" He gave a sincere bow to the person standing across him.

"Oh-ah! I feel sorry for disturbing you, sir! Thank you very much to take care my son!" Eijun's father mumbled with a humble bow.

"That's fine! He's okay now." Kataoka said.

Both of them staring at Sawamura, he's still unconscious in the bed. Eijun's father was constantly worried about his son after he received an emergency call. In such a hurry, he take the bullet train from Nagano to Tokyo to see his son. Half an hour later coach Kataoka told him about the 2 days rest for the baseball team so Sawamura need to spend his whole day to recover from illness. After that, the coach nodded to Eijun's father and turning to leave the room.

It's already midnight but the moon never fades away in the sky. In the huge hospital building, there was a father who wiping his tears from his eyes beside his sleeping son. The sniffing from the man was echoing inside the room, a sound that only you can hear.

Knock! Knock!

"Hello! Pardon my intrusion, I'm Dr. Nao! Are you Sawamura kun's father?" The doctor smiled and pushed his glasses farther up his nose.

"Yes! W-Why?!" Eijun's father suddenly felt heavy hearted.

"I need to discuss something about your son's condition. Please follow me in my office, sir!" He smiled again.

At the Dr. Nao's office, Eijun's father sat down and watching his surroundings. He seemed nervous and his smile was less in evidence but the doctor already noticed his expression.

"Your son have Naegleria Fowleri." the doctor looked weary.

"Huh? What's that?" asked the father.

"Naegleria Fowleri is sometimes called as the brain-eating amoeba like a tiny zombie stalking to your skull. Naegleria Fowleri infects people when water containing the amoeba enters the body through the nose, the amoeba travels up the nose to the brain where it destroys the brain tissue of the patient."

"W-What….but h-how he ?!" Eijun's father's chest ached when he asked the doctor.

"We should wait until he wakes up and I'll ask him." The doctor replied.

"But doctor you said the brain eating something, right? You mean…"

"Yes, for amoeba the brains are accidental food for them, normally they eat bacteria but when the amoeba gets into humans, the brain will become their food source causing brain swelling and death."

"How long…?" Eijun's father swallowed hard

"...Probably 3 to 7 days after symptoms."

Eijun's father started to tremble and tears trickled down his cheeks. He stood up and managed to get out of the office of the doctor. At the beginning, he have no intention to listen about the condition of his son but it looks like he need to accept either good or bad result. He immediately turned to go to Sawamura's room with tears falling.

"God! He's my only son you have no clue how he's precious to me! Did I do something wrong to you?! Why him?! I never thought about him dying one day but what will I do?! I don't want to see my son die!" Eijun's father immediately stopped in the front door of Sawamura's room, he hadn't realized he was still crying from the shock until he grabbed the doorknob. He opened the door very slowly and carefully...trying not to distract his sleeping son in the bed. But…

"O-oyaji?"

Sawamura appeared in front of him.


	4. Chapter 4

The morning was warm and sunny the shapeless light is shining but Sawamura hadn't noticed all of these when he was staring out the window. He woke up nauseous, still hot and his headache was returning but he endured the pain. Eijun's father tried to explain what happened and what comes next after he collapsed in front of Kataoka. Sawamura still smiling, seeing his own father crying last night is one of the most heart wrenching things ever for him. He wanted to ask his father but Sawamura scared to ignore.

"Eijun, are you hungry?" He smiled.

"I'm not feeling hungry oyaji…" Sawamura looked to his father and gasped shortly. "Can we go home now?" He added. A faint smile touching the corner of Eijun's father's mouth, "Sure, but please wait for Dr. Nao." He ruffled his son's hair.

They heard a knock at the door, there was a man wearing a white lab coat with stethoscope hanging on his shoulder, standing in front of them, it's Dr. Nao.

"Sawamura kun, how are you? Are you still feeling nauseous?"

Sawamura gave him a nod, his head rest against the white pillow. Eijun's father met the doctor's gaze for a moment. His eyes turn back to his patient and stared intently into the brunette's brown eyes.

"Sawamura kun, I would like to ask a few questions to you and after that I need to tell you something and it's something very important…I want you to listen, okay?" He continued to stare at the brunette.

"...Okay" Sawamura replied.

Eijun's father sat in the chair next to his son's bed, clasped his hands in his lap. The silence was uncomfortable inside the room and Sawamura began to feel nervous, he clutched his bed sheet.

"Have you bathed in the dirty water before, Sawamura kun?"

"Dirty water…. hmm… I'm not sure but I remember when I fell into a pond. It's a dirty pond…" Sawamura explained.

"When did this happen?"

"3 days ago…."

Dr. Nao nodded curtly and looked forlorn, his eyes sunken in. He tucked his hands into the coat pocket while Eijun's father placed his hand on his face, covering his eyes with gnashing his teeth. Sawamura saw a droplet of water from his father's face, trying to ignore the noise beside him and decided to play innocent. Pushing himself slowly up Sawamura didn't feel the pain he had earlier he knew there was something wrong about his condition, he looked back to see the doctor and Dr. Nao opened his mouth to speak and to explain everything from the brunette.

"Sawamura kun...you are infected by Naegleria Fowleri, this is a rare brain-eating amoeba infection that can be found in warm places like pond,"

"The right treatment isn't clear and very few patients survive..."

Sawamura's ears rung and head pounded that makes him tremble.

"Do...I have a chance to….survive…?" Sawamura swallowed hard with a tremble in his voice.

Dr. Nao shaking his head that indicates a no. Sawamura's right hand flew to his hospital shirt and clutched that instead.

"You had 3 to 7 days to live Sawamura kun." Dr. Nao took a deep breath.

Sawamura's face was deathly pale, his eyes filled with horror, tears rolling down his cheeks, his hand flying up to his mouth and sobbing. Eijun's father's sobs slowed, he stood up and quickly walked out of the room.

"I have 3-7 days to live…can I still play baseball?" he whispered.

It was all a silent and blur, the death swirled around the brunette the tears sprung into his eyes, he could feel the blood drain from his face. The only thing on his mind was all the memories they shared with his family, the Seidou baseball team. He felt that he remember sad moments more than the happy ones.


	5. Chapter 5

After signing a discharge papers from the hospital, Sawamura and his father returned back home to Nagano. Eijun's father grabbed a cab outside the Akagi station because Sawamura have no enough energy to walk due to his high fever. Sawamura's head leaned against his father's shoulder. He watched his son relaxed and slowly dozed off.

From the window of the cab, the path to their home was clearly visible. Eijun's father glanced out the window and saw a young teenagers in a gray baseball jersey running on the side of the road, his smile spread over his mouth when Eijun wearing Seidou uniform comes in his mind.

"...I miss playing baseball…"

Eijun's father startled that his son was staring through the window, too.

"...Why did HE choose me?" Sawamura asked.

He seemed surprised by the sudden question of his son but he slowly wrapped his arms around Eijun.

"Because you are just too good…. "

"When I found out you're dying and have about a days to live I used to curse HIM but I realized HE loves you and HE cares for you, Eijun." He spoke softly.

Sawamura's eyes covered by his hair, a few more tears spilling around down his cheeks and still felt the arms surrounded him.

"You need to be strong….no! I know you are strong and worthy to overcome this. You are very strong, Eijun!" He breathed shakily.

"T...Thank you… oyaji…." Sawamura sobbed slowly.

Sawamura nodded and glanced out the window, the sky is so blue, he cried not because he will die soon but because the sky were so beautiful and he would miss them. He quietly closed his eyes, imagining himself flying upward into the vast blue sky. Eijun's father wiped away the tears of his precious son while sleeping on his shoulder. He leaned back in the cab seat to relax his heart and mind.

(Flashback)

"Your son can stay in the hospital it'd be safer, there might be something we can do for him to extend his lifespan." Dr. Nao said carefully.

"Dr. Na-" The father's response interrupted by his son.

"Sorry I don't wanna… I never really know for sure how much time I have left here. It's possible I could die tomorrow or the next day or week but I wanted to do what I value most…" Sawamura explained with a smile.

(End of flashback)

When they finally arrived home after a long drive, Eijun's father wakes him up almost immediately inside the cab. Sawamura opened his eyes and groan loudly, his father laughed. There are two people waiting outside the cab, Eijun's mother and his grandfather, Eitoku Sawamura.

"How are you Eijun?! I'm really worried about you!" She engulfed his son in a crushing hug.

"...C-can't breath!" Sawamura muttered.

Eijun's mother caressing his son's face with her soft hands but she noticed something very strange and profound. Sawamura looks pale, his eyes look sunken in and very hot. Her gaze traveled over her husband.

"Hey Eijun! I'll slap your face so super hard!" Eitoku's grin was infectious.

"Whoa-whoa! He's not in good condition!" Eijun's father grumbled.

Sawamura smiled suddenly even if the smile was a little grim. His mother stroked his hair and she smiled, too. Afterwards, Eijun's father ordered him to go inside the house and to stay in his room. While staring through the window, Sawamura have a hunch that something bad will happen that he's afraid to find out about his condition, that he's going to die soon.

RINGGGG! RINGGGG!

Sawamura jumped, he heard the phone ringing downstairs but his parents went to the backyard of their house so he have no choice but to answer the phone. He rushed out to the stairs but he slipped and fell down, landed on his head on the wooden floor.

"Ouch!" He cried.

RINGGGG! RINGGGG!

Sawamura tried to stand up and ignored the pain. He grabbed the phone from the side table and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hello Eijun-kun?" A familiar voice came to the phone.

"H-Harucchi….?!" Sawamura muttered.

"Yes,exactly! I called you last night but you didn't answer so I tried to call you on your home phone!" Haruichi said kindly.

"Oh, sorry I left my phone in the dorm haha!" Sawamura laughed coarsely at the phone.

"Eijun-kun, I hope you're keeping well…" Haruichi gasped.

Sawamura suddenly stop smiling and struggled for breath, an uncomfortable silence surrounded him for a while, tears trickled down and he felt cold on his hand. He tried not to sound like he was crying.

"D-don't worry, everything is fine!" He faked laughed a little.

"Eijun-kun, is there something you are not telling me?" Haruichi's voice laced with grief.

Sawamura closed his eyes tightly, trying to talk normally to his friend. He obviously not yet ready to tell the truth to everyone in the team. There's a right time for it.

"Huh... about what?!" Sawamura awkwardly clear his throat.

"Hmmm, nevermind... I'm glad you're ok now...see you soon Eijun-kun!" Haruichi exclaimed.

"Haha ok...see you!" Sawamura laughed awkwardly.

Before he put down the phone he heard running footsteps in the hallway of their house with a woman sobbing loudly coming to his direction. He clearly heard his name wafting through the air, someone calling his name.


	6. Chapter 6

(Eijun's P.O.V)

Doctor told me I had only a days left to live, and my world was turned upside down. I know that we're all basically dying in the end and no one of us knows when that end will come. I'm not afraid to die… I'm afraid my hopes and my dreams will never come true.

"Eijun..!"

I heard okaasan call my name. I turned around and she's standing right in front of me, she's crying. I've decided to give her a smile but sad eyes. My smile doesn't mean that I'm happy, I just want to show to her that I am fine but inside I'm not... pretending myself that I'm ok is killing me.

"...Y-you already knew, okaasan…?" I asked roughly.

Okaasan nodded and smiled, tears falling from her eyes onto the floor. She touched my face I let her cold hands slide over my warm cheeks.

"Eijun… I want you to know that no matter what happens… we will always love you!" She cried.

I just nodded. Oyaji and ojiisan are standing in the corner, with a smile on their faces. I finally gave up, my tears are starting to show then my smile is slowly fading away. I realized that I've been crying a lot these past few days after hearing bad news but I don't want to wipe away my tears because I'm still crying and it's not a sign of weakness but this makes me feel better and relief.

In the evening, fever, headache and nausea has me confined in my bedroom. I feel so hot to touch, sweat dripping down from my head and feel like I'm going to explode.

We're going back to Seidou soon and I couldn't let them see me in this condition.

"I have to bear the pain…." I said with smile.

All of a sudden I heard singing outside my song touched my heart, in fact all of the voices sounded familiar to me.

"It's a birthday song…?!" I said, startled.

The door of my room open slowly and the light suddenly turned on. My parents singing Happy Birthday in front of me. Okaasan holding a cake with sparkler candles. I stand up suddenly on my bed and watched them singing I didn't notice that I was smiling.

"Today is not my birthday... is there any special occasion today? " I asked and raised a brow.

"Hahaha! We know that and it doesn't matter! You should live everyday like it's your birthday!" Oyaji laughed while scratching his head.

"Oyaji…!" I blushed in front of them and I bet they noticed it.

I have a weird a family but I'm proud to be part of them, a family that's been there for me. Despite of being an only child of my parents, I'm very thankful that I'm not growing up into a spoiled brat, I really hate being the center of attention of the family because everyone thinks that only children are spoiled and overindulged. But sometimes it gets me lonely even if I have many friends it's a bit sad because I have no one to really talk to.

"My dear, make a wish and blow out the candles!" Okaasan said kindly.

I felt heartache at that moment when okaasan said 'Make a wish'.

Why do I need to wish if I have only a days left to live and is there any hope that my wish will be granted within a few days?

"Eijun…" Oyaji gasped.

"Okaasan… do I still have a chance to make a wish?" I asked.

I see her smiling at me like the glowing sunshine that made me feel relieved. I take a deep breath in and I realize ojiisan was preparing his hand to slap me but oyaji stopped him that's why my smile broadened into a grin.

"Okaasan….oyaji…ojiisan… I will say it loud…. so please, listen carefully to me, 'kay?" I growled.

Their head nodded in agreement.

"I want to play baseball until the end!" I said with confidence.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day, Sawamura was lying on the bed his fever's gotten worse, it was over 103 degrees that he feel he can't control the tears in his eyes and kept moaning each breath. His parents couldn't stand to see him suffer but they need to be strong. They keep taking him pain reliever and fever reducer medicine to bring the fever down but it keeps coming back after a few hours. However, he's so happy that he's still alive and determined to live although there's no guarantee how long he can endure this pain but at least he tried to survive.

"...Thank you for taking care of me… thank you…." Sawamura muttered under his breath with a gentle smile.

His family still smiled and laughed even if they didn't want to, they just want to make Eijun feel better. It's really hurt for them to watch him suffering but they realized Eijun was hurting more than them. Afterward, Sawamura received a phone call from his friends after they heard the news that he's in Nagano now for the two days rest and they wanted to visit him. Sawamura was panicked but his grandfather said it's time to tell them the truth.

"O-okay…. " He agreed to it.

(Eijun's P.O.V)

When I'm lying in my bed there are too many thoughts running through my head, I watch beautiful scenery through the window to relax my subconscious mind, the sheer white curtains blowing in the wind, the birds humming in the trees and the sky is like an infinite movie that I never get tired to watch.

I heard the sound of footsteps coming up the stairs and coming towards my room.

"They're here," I gulped, starting to feel a little nervous.

Do I really need to tell them that I'm going to die? Do they deserve to know the truth? What if all my friends abandon me? What if... and what if… I don't get it, so many questions went through my mind but I know I must face the reality in the end.

"Hello Ei-chan!" They exclaimed.

"H-hello… " I stuttered.

They looked so shocked to see me bedridden with fever patch on top of my head and thought it's just a normal flu.

"Long time no see Eijun. What happened to you?" Wakana asked me.

"Don't stress yourself too much Ei-chan!" Nobu said with confidence.

"Ei-chan, we all really miss you!"

"Ei-chan, if you're coming back here again let's go fishing!"

"Everyone here misses your contagious smile!"

"We hope you get well really soon Ei-chan!"

"Ei-chan!"

"Ei-chan!"

They never stop smiling at me and their smiles make me happy. The greatest give that I've ever received, the strong bond of friendship. I can't imagine who and where I would be today if I have no friends, maybe it feels like I'll be lonely and crushing for life even though I didn't want everyone to know I was going to die, I realize in this moment that they deserve to know although it's kinda scary and sad, it's time to tell them...

"All of you… I need to tell this…." I swallowed and bit my lip.

Everyone nodded appreciatively, they were sitting on the wooden floor. I slowly open my mouth and tears started to fill my eyes.

"I found out that I'm infected by deadly something…. and that something was eating my brain,"

"E-eating your b-brain?!" Wakana mumbled.

"Yeah… and I'm going to die soon… " I spoke softly.

The noisy room became quiet at this moment, silence hovers between us for a moment. Their mouth slightly open and their eyes begin to fill with tears. Probably it gave them a shocked after hearing the sad news.

"I hope… this won't change our friendship because I don't… I don't want all of you treat me like I'm different now… "

I paused for a moment, I tried to remember the times we spent together in the past, it's so pure and white.

"...I'm still the same person you used to know…." I chuckled with the tears in my eyes.

"E-Ei-channnnnn…..!" They cried and wailed.

"Our dream… my dream… to the nationals, to represent all of you… I don't know If I can-"

"Ei-chan!"

"You already fulfilled our dream…,"

"...our dream is to see you playing baseball with a smile!"

I blinked at their sudden confession.

"You… " I gasped.

"WHY DID YOU NEVER TELL ME ABOUT THAT!" I yelled with a funny face.

"Haha! Sorry Ei-chan, we still love how you're always so optimistic!"

"You're our HERO, Ei-chan!"

They ran into my bed and embraced me. Everyone was crying even Wakana, she's standing right beside me. Everyone was emotional, everyone shedding their own tears, we hugged and we laughed then, our friendship will forever still remain.


	8. Chapter 8

It's early morning, before the sun comes up, Sawamura's family and friends accompanied him to Akagi Station. The two days rest is almost over and he's going back to Tokyo now. His backpack is full of medicines and everyone was worried about him but Sawamura felt normal, no fever, no headache and no nausea and he was certainly surprised by that. It's like a miracle!

After being away from the baseball field for a few days, he admitted that he really miss playing his favorite sport. He said he wants to do something constructive to keep himself alive until the last day of his life before he die.

"I want to play baseball because it makes me very happy!" He grinned almost from ear to ear.

Sawamura said them if he felt like he can no longer endure the pain, he will come back again. It will be tough for his family to be so far away from their only child.

"Eijun, do what makes you happy and never regret your decision because it was exactly what you wanted!" Eijun's mother smiled and feel comfortable.

"If you need power I'll give you some!" Eijun's grandfather grinned. He raised his arm ready to slap his grandson.

"Remember, you are very strong!" Eijun's father exclaimed.

Nevertheless, everyone is extremely supportive because Sawamura is very brave, he's prepared to die, he try to fulfill his dying wish, he still wants to enjoy life, he challenge his illness that he have, he tried to survive each moment and never stop smiling.

'Passengers boarding the 06:02 train to Tokyo, the train will arrive momentarily on Platform 2.'

'Please wait behind the yellow lines.'

"Ei-chan, this isn't the last day we will see you, right?" Ichiro asked.

"Huh?" Sawamura gasped.

"Eijun…." Wakana's voice shaking.

"We will miss you a lot, Eichan! It's terrible to us to see you so unwell but we're looking forward to your return so take good care, fulfill your wish and return to us soon." Nobu said while crying.

Everyone staring at him with grief it's like their world is going to end that 'what if he will never come back' is what hurt most for them but they must believe that he can.

"You are wonderful Ei-chan, we're so glad that we have a strong friend like you and we're proud to call you 'our friend'!"

Sawamura starts blushing, he tilts his head to the side and scratch his head and hair, everyone laughed at him because he became shy all of a sudden after he heard that.

'The train is departing'

Before the train doors close, the morning sun light hit the brunette face, his smile is so beautiful and shining through the light. He took a deep breath and he said,

"Thank you everyone… and goodbye…!" Sawamura grinned.

As the train slowly pulled out of the station and headed to Tokyo, Sawamura was still standing in front of the train door. Through the window, he watched his family and friends tried to wave their hands cheerfully at him. Everyone's crying but smiling, they're really don't want to say goodbye, they really knew that this is the last time they will see Sawamura's smile.

Inside the train, the brunette closed his eyes, he didn't want to open it because he felt a tears escape under his eyelids. Sawamura couldn't hide his feelings and emotions any longer, he was hurt too much.

"Goodbye… thank you for everything…"

"...for all wonderful memories…"

"...for taking care of me..."

"...I…. I will miss you... all!"


	9. Chapter 9

Sawamura was sitting on the vacant seat, there are few passengers that time. He feels sleepy but he won't allow himself to fall asleep. He wants to enjoy every minute of his life even though his eyes are swollen from crying.

He's actually excited to go back to Tokyo, excited to hear the noisy and loud mouth of every senpais, excited to do morning practice with friends, excited to defeat his annoying rival, excited to stand on the mound, everything was excited inside his heart.

'This is a JR Higashi-Nihon. Thank you for using Yamanote line. The next station is Tokyo, the door on the left side will open to exit.'

Sawamura jump up and rush toward the front door, his leg was shaking from excitement and wobbling his lip that he could feel his heart beats so fast. When the door starts to open, Sawamura run so fast like a base runner. Everybody at the train station was shocked by his behavior.

It's almost 9:55 in the morning, Sawamura finally arrived at Seidou Spirit dorm, he was super freaking late to class. He almost forgot that they must arrive at Seidou High at exact 5:00 am for the morning training. Because of tension, his headache starts very suddenly with a stiff neck. Sawamura touched his forehead and proclaimed he's burning up again.

"No… " He gasped worriedly.

The class adviser scolded him harshly in front of his classmates, someone kept laughing at him and someone didn't.

"AREN'T YOU ASHAMED OF YOURSELF, SAWAMURA?! GET OUT AND I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOUR FACE ANYMORE!" The class adviser's hysterical screaming.

As punishment, he told Sawamura to go outside until the lecture is over but Sawamura covered his mouth and chuckled while standing outside the classroom. He will miss the voice of his annoying adviser. In fact, he really hated his class adviser for scolding him every time, especially when he was falling asleep in the middle of class but this time it's different, being scolded means he should gain confidence and respect for himself.

"Oi!"

Someone's opened the sliding door from their classroom and quickly shut it and walked toward Sawamura. The face is familiar, his hair was blonde with black eyes. He's one of Sawamura's classmate and teammate, Kanemaru Shinji.

"K-Kanemaru?!" Sawamura's voice trembled.

Kanemaru stand beside the brunette, he crossed his arms and asked, "How are you feeling?"

"I-I'm fine now.. W-wait what are you doing here Kanemaru?!"

"I was caught texting in class… "

"Huh?! Pfft! Bwahaha! Well done!" Sawamura laughed like there's no tomorrow. He have no idea that Kanemaru did that on purpose. Kanemaru became worried after Sawamura got scolded by class adviser. He've admitted that he disliked Sawamura before but it seems he's very concerned about Sawamura now seeing him alone outside the classroom and corridor is one of the saddest place to be for him and didn't know if there's friendship between them but something whispered in Kanemaru's ear that 'Sawamura needs some comfort and someone to talk to'.

"Sawamura, are you still sick?" asked Kanemaru.

"Huh?" Sawamura said, looking at Kanemaru now.

"What if I'm the one who saved that kitten and fell into a pond instead of you Sawamura?" Kanemaru asked with a serious face.

Sawamura holds his gaze to his classmate before turning his eyes back to the corridor window. He saw dried leaf start falling off the tree and drop from somewhere in the school ground. He compares himself to a dried leaf, once the leaf becomes dry or rot, the dried leaf will be fall off and soon it'll become a fertilizer for the tree, after the lost of dried leaf, the tree will become more steady and withstand the storms in life.

"Can I become a fertilizer for the team after I died? I mean, can I become the team's inspiration after I died?" Sawamura whispered in his mind.

"Sawamura?" asked Kanemaru.

"You don't deserve that Kanemaru!" Sawamura said.

"What? What do you mean I don't deserve that?!" Kanemaru growled and he spat.

"Haha! Because I'm stronger than you!" Sawamura declared vehemently.

Nothing's changed, for everyone… he still Sawamura Eijun who lived everyday with a normal routine.


	10. Chapter 10

It's break time, everyone take a break and be back in their respective classroom soon. Everyone is hiding in the library or somewhere on campus or cafeteria but Sawamura chose to stay in his desk and chair because he is not feeling well, his whole body and head feels really warm and the headache continued to thump behind his ears.

"Sawamura-kun, are you ok?"

Yoshikawa Haruno, one of Seidou's manager approached Sawamura. She knew that they're not close but they always together inside the classroom and in the team.

"M-my head… it hurts a bit but I'm fine! Haha!" Sawamura reassured and give her a smile.

"Oh! I have headache medicine in my bag! Do you want some Sawamura-kun?" Haruno asked, looking at Sawamura with worried face.

Sawamura nodded while holding his head, Haruno quickly ran towards her desk to get the medicine inside the bag. It only takes a few seconds for Haruno to find the medicine and she gives it to Sawamura.

Nevertheless, Haruno said that he needs to eat before taking the medicine but the school cafeteria is too crowded now. Sawamura was still standing in the corner of the cafeteria and observing his surroundings. Seidou students are eating, chatting, sitting, ordering and laughing while the tables are messy and the chairs are disarranged.

Sawamura's vision become suddenly blurry after watching all of these so he decided to take medicine without eating some food but Sawamura accidentally bumped some student on the exit door and he shook his head and furrowed his eyebrows as his senpai appeared in front of him.

"Sawamura?"

"C-Chris-senpai!" Sawamura said cheerfully.

"Are you done eating, Sawamura?" Chris asked with a gentle smile.

"I-I'm not… the cafeteria was crowded so it's better if I'm going back to my room." the brunette said.

"Are you not hungry? You should have something to eat Sawamura and you look terrible. Your face is red, quite flushed, it's a sign of a fever." Chris said, seeing the change of emotion in him.

"Ahh! Don't worry Chris senpai I have medicine here and I'm fine! Hahaha!" Sawamura defended while scratching his head.

"Are you sure? I heard that you collapsed while talking to Head Coach." Chris said and looking distressed as he stared to the brunette.

"S-sorry.." Sawamura said sorrily and bowing.

"Sawamura I told you, didn't I? You have to learn to rest."

"Y-yes, Chris-senpai.." Sawamura answered, his head down and looking at the floor.

Chris heaved a long sigh, he reached into his pants pocket and pulled out something, he grabbed Sawamura's hand and pressed the yakisoba bread into it.

"You should eat something, I know you don't want to, but please do it, okay?" Chris claimed to his kouhai with a smile.

Sawamura remember the first encounter with his senpai, he had a gloomy aura and a lifeless eyes before and always told him that he won't be able to be the ace of the team. In the end, Sawamura realized that his senpai's exactly correct.

"Chris-senpai…." Sawamura tries to have a hold on his emotions that he couldn't tell to his senpai that he will die soon.

"Thank you that you've taught me how to be a good pitcher although I'm not the ace I do work too hard for the team, for everyone and for the nationals." Sawamura said, smiling.

"That's the spirit!" Chris said, he pats Sawamura's head before he leaves.

Before Sawamura went back to his classroom, he asked Chris about something, the question that can give him a satisfaction before he die.

"Chris-senpai… do I have potential to become the ace?" Sawamura asked.

Chris glances at the brunette. He really felt this odd behavior of Sawamura, it's really weird but he doesn't want to ignore it because this person changed his life in two ways, learning to trust someone again and learn how to smile again.

"Of course-  
Bye." Chris answered.

Upon hearing the last word from his senpai, quiet for a few seconds, standing in silence, holding a yakisoba bread, Sawamura looks at the back of his senpai and gives him a smile.


	11. Chapter 11

(Eijun's P.O.V)

Our subject today is Japanese History. They always told that we must study history so that we won't repeat the mistakes of the past. I'm really stressed and depressed. I always hated this subject, it have nothing to do with me but without history, we can't have change.

Talking about the past, what if I shouldn't save that black kitten and not fell into a dirty pond… maybe I have more than years to live not a days. It's the biggest regret of my life? No, I don't regret anything. Did I learn from my mistakes in the past? No, I'll keep on making mistakes everyday after I learned my mistakes...another mistakes comes and again and again.

"Ugh…. " I moaned putting my hand over my forehead.

That something will eat my brain? It's really hurt, I feel a burning headache on the top of my head, I remained very dizzy in the whole time. I eat the yakisoba bread and took a medicine 2 hours ago but I'm still burning. I always thought that I would be able to bear the pain but I'm wrong, it's not easier to hide, it's hard to let your feelings and pain be known.

"Come on… just wait!" I whispered.

I watched the teacher writing on the blackboard while holding my head and my eyes feel like they're going to close any second. I can see from the corner of my eyes some of my classmates staring at me. They look worried. Do I really look terrible now?

I remember when last time I yelled inside this classroom, that I'll be the ace of the team someday, they were laughing at something funny on my proclamation but soon… they acknowledge me in the end and I'm happy for that. I'll never hold a grudge against my classmates after they laughed.

THUD!

I haven't noticed that my head collapsed onto my desk but my eyes fluttered open. No matter what my mind fighting this intense pain, my body can't endure it anymore.

"Oi Sawamura! Don't fall asleep inside the class!" said the teacher.

"Sawamura!" the teacher yelled at me.

I heard some of my classmates mumbling and someone call my name, maybe Kanemaru but I ignore all of them. I tried to stand up my head and I made it but swaying a little. I saw my teacher's reaction, he looks worried too.

"Sawamura are you sick?" asked the teacher.

"I'm fine.." I gasped with small tears spilled out of my eyes.

"Sorry, I thought you are-" he said, worriedly.

"That's ok…" I replied.

"You can leave now Sawamura take a rest at the infirmary." the teacher claimed.

My teacher pulled back my chair and put his hands out to help me stand up, I grabbed my bag and threw it over my shoulder. I feel my head spinning when we started walking toward the door.

"Can you walk?" asked the teacher.

I give my teacher a nod and he let me walk alone in the corridor, I put my hand against the wall and slowly walk to the main exit door of school. I don't want to go to infirmary... I want to rest at Seidou Spirit dorm. There are few students outside who skip class, they keep staring at me but no one attempted to help but it's not a big deal because I can walk.

I finally reached the dorm, nobody was there, the place so quiet maybe they're still in school. I opened my room dorm and I laid on the floor for awhile, I was so weak and tired. Every time I moved my head too quickly I got a sharp burning hot pain, it's really painful, I see spots and get dizzy too and my throat's burning. When I tried to get up, I suddenly puked in my mouth, I try to stand but my legs won't hold me up and throwing up again in my uniform.

After vomiting, I changed my clothes as soon as possible, I took a fever reducer and headache medicines expecting it could help me relief. I was standing all alone inside the room, I could feel my eyes crying. I sniffed hard to make them stop.

"Shit… I'm crying again…" I said while crying and sobbing.

I'm still trying to move forward in my life although I have a days left to live. I used to be strong every moment and telling myself I'll be ok. I always thought that I'm stronger than depression and I am braver than loneliness and nothing will exhaust me but I realized without pain, there would be no suffering, without suffering we would never learn from our mistakes.


	12. Chapter 12

Standing alone in the darkness, Sawamura runs so damn slow with a weary face. He tripped and fell while running and everyone has left him behind. While he was lying on the ground Sawamura began to cry uncontrollably and apologized for keeping the secret about his condition but they didn't listen and they vanished into the dark.

"WHOA!"

Sawamura suddenly waking up on his bed, his head is sweaty and panting a lot. He realized that he was dreaming and it wasn't a pleasant dream. Sawamura's dream is may be an early warning for him. Is this the right time to tell everyone about his secret?

"No...not now…" Sawamura gasped.

He touched his forehead to check his temperature and proclaimed that he's fine. While lying in the bed, trying to remember things, Sawamura heard a coughing sound. A sound familiar to him.

"K-Kuramochi senpai...?!"

Kuramochi was sitting quietly and wiping something on the floor with a piece of rag. Sawamura can't stop wondering what Kuramochi's doing there, so he stands up on his bed and come close to his senpai. Sawamura got a shock when he saw Kuramochi wiping, drying and cleaning his vomit from the floor. It seems like Kuramochi don't feels disgusting from doing that thing.

"Oh... are you awake already?" without glance, Kuramochi stops his doing.

"K-Kuramochi senpa-"

"Stupid! This is disgusting and it's time for you to clean your own puke right now!" as expected, Kuramochi teasing started.

Sawamura was still standing quietly and it's really embarrassing for him because he forgot to clean up his mess. Feeling anxious about what if Kuramochi found out his secret...

"Oi! Are you really ok?!" asked Kuramochi.

Sawamura stared at the back of Kuramochi. "Yeah, I'm ok..."

"Really? Why do you puke?!" asked Kuramochi again.

It was quiet for a moment, Kuramochi still not facing Sawamura and Sawamura trying find an excuse.

"B-because I'm not feeling well..." answered the brunette.

"Why?" repeated Kuramochi.

Sawamura didn't answer his senpai.

"Oi! Sawamura!" said Kuramochi, waiting for Sawamura but didn't receive any response to him so he took a deep  
breath and closed his eyes.

"Why you didn't come to our infirmary if you are feeling unwell? Use your brain stupid!" Kuramochi stands up and teasing Sawamura again.

"You know..." said Kuramochi.

"...you look very sick! I think everyone will notice you!" Kuramochi declared and hurriedly added another words.

"Don't carry your burden alone because we are all here for you..." Kuramochi said and leave the room.

Sawamura eyes turn wide, realizing he was the one who had the wrong and weird thoughts about his team mates.

"We are all here for you...?" Sawamura gasped.

Closing his eyes, Sawamura's thinking some things remains the same even if he had only few days to live.  
His team mates, friends, rivals... the quiet moment brought comfort to his heart. Sawamura smiles.


	13. Chapter 13

"I don't need to avoid everyone because of my condition right now..."

"...I'm scared?" questioned Sawamura to himself who was sitting into a flat bench outside their dorm room.

Unfortunately, he secretly anxious and too scared to admit it. He feel so hurt and confused. If he can't admit it, Sawamura is a big giant baby. Right now, Sawamura feel very well. Just because he's fine doesn't mean he can neglect his own health. The symptoms can appear suddenly anytime so he still needs to be careful.

The night breeze blow across on his face, giving him a renewed energy and confident. The reality is Sawamura never know what day will be his last so he had still a chance to tell everyone about his condition, telling it early is better.

"What if... the head coach remove me from the line up?" Do I have a chance to play?" Sawamura asked to himself.

Sawamura was still learning the ropes for becoming a better pitcher and he knows that it's impossible to get the ace number now. Sawamura can do what he wants but he cannot want what he wants because it's very different now. Only a few days to live, playing till the end of the game is one of the most thing he wants to do. So Sawamura had no choice but to find the right time to tell it to everyone, he's too busy thinking about something when the image of the coach Kataoka appears on his mind.

(Eijun's P.O.V-Flashback)

My eyes closed but I could still see the lights from somewhere. I felt my body was lying in the soft something. Beside me, I heard murmuring, voices of two men talking that vaguely familiar to me. I don't know what they're talking about but I think my mind was fully aware of my surroundings even though my eyes still closed. I had a bad feeling that I had to wake up but I feel dizzy for no reason.

"That's fine! He's okay now."

"Thank you... thank you..."

The voices are familiar and I couldn't think were I'd heard those. I think they were talking to each other.

"The Doctor needs to talk to the guardian of Sawamura about his condition."

I heard the familiar voice talking back again. The other one started to speak but I noticed his confused voice. They are talking about me and for some strange reason I found my eyes are still closed so I tried hard to open it, try to see but I'm blinded by the white light. I looked out to my left side and saw the man wearing a brown shades leaving the room with the other man.

"B-boss...?" I gasped and ended up losing my consciousness.

(End of Flashback)

Sawamura took a deep sigh , bitting his lower lip, too much thinking so his brain hurts. He remember that the amoeba was eating his brain so he need to be very very very careful!

"Did the boss already know about my condition...?" Sawamura asked, he stared confusedly at the floor. Sadness lining the brunette's features. Sitting in silence, Sawamura let his words sink in, that this couldn't possibly be right.

"Eijun, you need to be strong...that's the only thing you can do right now!" Telling to himself.

Out of the corner of Miyuki's eye, he spotted Sawamura sitting on the flat bench.

"Hey! Sawamura!" greeted Miyuki.

"M-Miyuki?!" Sawamura spat.

When Sawamura attempted to stand up, his knees suddenly buckled and collapsed on the floor.

"Aahh!"

Miyuki was shocked and panicked when Sawamura collapsed and heard the voice coming from the brunette so he ran quickly to help him.

"Sawamura, are you alright?" started Miyuki.

Sawamura looked away and rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I'm fine..."

Miyuki took hold of Sawamura's right hand to help him stand up, after that Miyuki folding his arms, eyes narrowing down on the brunette.

"You're hiding something!"

Sawamura blinked, his heart beast so fast suddenly when Miyuki said that. The uncomfortable atmosphere between Sawamura and Miyuki didn't received any help from the night breeze that blowing through them. In the end, Miyuki was rewarded by no response of Sawamura who was standing in front of him.

"Let's go, dinner's ready..." Miyuki said with a smile.

Sawamura shook his head and covering his eyes with the left hand. Sawamura is crying, his tears falling like a river.

"M-Miyuki... I... I don't know where I should start... sorry!" Sawamura moaning while crying.

When Miyuki looked over at him, he leaned his head against the wall. "I know..."

"We already know...it's terrible..." said Miyuki calmly.

"W-who...said..t-that...?" asked Eijun, hands starts shivering.

Miyuki and Sawamura suffered under the heavy burden of silence again, none of them dared to make a move to strike a conversation under such unfavorable circumstances. Until Miyuki walks towards the brunette and patted Sawamura's shoulder.

"Coach Kataoka... " Miyuki says softly.


	14. Chapter 14

Sawamura's eyes clouded with tears he doesn't know the reason of why he still acted like this, he cry almost every day since  
the day he found out he was dying but Miyuki didn't affect when he heard the sobs of Sawamura.

"Does everybody know... Miyuki?" asked Sawamura.

Miyuki shook his head and gave him a sympathetic look. A look that he have received from the doctor, from his family and friends, a look that  
Sawamura have come to hate.

Sawamura watched Miyuki's right hand tremble over his shoulder, Sawamura's mind went completely blank and he wiped the tears from his eyes. His voice barely a whisper and gave Miyuki a words.

"Miyuki... I still want to play baseball..."

Miyuki was shocked to heard Sawamura's statement. He remove his hand from the brunette's shoulder and pushes his glasses up his nose.

"What are you saying Sawamura?" Miyuki's voice asked genuinely concerned.

"Miyuki...I had only days left to live,"

"It's my dying wish." Sawamura glared at the catcher, his eyes became more role and shiny.

Miyuki chuckled a little, started to scratch his head and look at the night sky full of blazing stars. He really likes the night because without  
the dark, we'd never see the beautiful stars but Miyuki never dream to be a star, he don't want to be a star because stars can fall. He's just an ordinary guy with passion for baseball.

"You know, some people want their wish to happen. My father was a very quiet person, when I was just a kid and said I wish for this or that,  
he would say 'If wish were horses, beggars would ride'. I don't even know why I'm saying this but it's not enough just to make a wish because we must also do it well."

Sawamura heaved a long sigh, he didn't know if he should have felt happy or mad to Miyuki's words. He can't even look at Miyuki's eyes, dared not to look up.

"Don't worry Sawamura, you are not a beggar! I actually see to your eyes that you really want your wish to come true." Miyuki said and smiled, his voice showing no sign of hesitation.

Miyuki proved it to the eyes of the brunette, the people who never give up can be seen from their eyes because that is the doorway  
to their heart, the place where determination resides.

Sawamura began to understand anything now, he nodded and smiled brightly. They both start to laugh at the same time for no reason and both looking at the night sky, Miyuki starts to talk calmly.

"I believe that the sun is one of the many stars in our galaxy." Miyuki said.

"S-star?" Sawamura smiled in question.

"Yup! Let's go! Dinner's ready!"

At the Seidou dinning room, everyone was eating quietly, everyone was looking at Sawamura.

"They already know..." Sawamura whispered.

Time has passed and no one attempts to talk to Sawamura even Haruichi who sit next to him. Everyone is going outside  
immediately after eating for their evening training. Miyuki pats his shoulder and give him an okay sign and walks away with  
Maezono and Kuramochi. Sawamura felt like everyone is ignoring him and the odd that the dream he had earlier feel so real that  
make him sad and scared.

Sawamura feel so happy and blissful earlier, but now he's suffering comedown and feeling extremely anxious again. It's like no one  
realizes he's there, standing there. He raised an eyebrow, a small smile playing on Sawamura's lips.

"So everyone is deciding to ignore me huh?" Sawamura chuckled.


End file.
